custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PepsiCola99/A First Glimpse of a New Story
With Guardian of the Dead Souls drawing to a close, I have decided to put the Hell's Rising Trilogy on hold while I write a one-off story taking place in an Alternate Universe. Now, unlike my previous stories, this story is not about a battle, but rather a humanitarian conflict on a newly reformed Primordius Magna. It will be about how a Glatorian named Felrhik and his companion Chronom embark on a travel to see the world. What they see is poverty, alienation, and maltreatment of glatorian and Agori on the part of the Toa and Matoran. Now, if anyone has some characters they would be willing to lend for the story (Don't worry, it's in an alternate universe) I would much appreciate it. I mostly need Toa, Glatorian, and Agori. Rumored Characters *Chronom (Confirmed) *Felrhik * * * * *Mersions (Approved by Chicken Bond, but not yet confirmed)\ Prologue Sometimes, when the sky grows dark, and dusk is nigh, I like to sit on a particular hilltop, and gaze out over the valley. The Gordonius Valley is a beautiful place, with deep green meadows of grass and clover, creeping steadily over small hummocks and riffs. These meadows end in a vast forest of tall green trees, their rich resinous smell wafting towards me in the cool breeze. To the east is the Gordonius lake, a vast body of water, cool and placid, shimmering in the sunset. From atop my boulder on this particular hill I can see it all; the valley is under my utter surveillance. But my favorite thing to, as the sun goes do is watch the stars, tiny silver pinpricks on a black velvet backdrop. Then I close my eyes, and dream of days before the Toa came. It's times like these I often ask myself, "Felrihk, what in the name of Heaven and Earth made you accompany Chronom on that motorcycle ride?" Ah, Chronom, its seems like just yesterday we were sitting in that cafe, pouring over that map, as I waited for my hot Thornax tea to stew. Had I simply not asked you what was that curious mark on the map, or had my tea taken a little longer to stew, all this may not have taken place. But all this did take place, and there is no point in pretending otherwise. One way or another, we set out on that trip that changed everything. But perhaps I should start at the beginning. This valley I gaze over, Gordonius Valley, is one of many beautiful and mysterious places on Spherus Magna. In the time before time, this planet bloomed and flourished with an assortment of different species. We the glatorian lived in harmony with many other species for many years. However, greed and lust corrupted us all, and the broke out. And in those hundred years of darkness, Spherus Magna shattered, separating and alienating us all from one another. For centuries upon centuries, we were forced to fight for survival, and 300 years ago, when Spherus Magna was reformed, we though peace, at last would find us. But now, when I sit on this hillside as is habitual, I begin to wonder if we all would have been better of, living on that barren hell hole of a planet . It may have been a hash environment, it may have been bleak and miserable living their, but at least there were no Toa. Category:Blog posts